


show me what it means

by callofchaos



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Flirty Ren, Lala-Chan Our Lord and Savior, M/M, Nipple Play, Virgin Goro, goro chokes on his bitterness, that's why he can't give bjs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callofchaos/pseuds/callofchaos
Summary: A hook-up would be forgettable.





	show me what it means

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa gift for Gabby. Happy (belated) holidays!
> 
> Thank you Rein (hearts_kun), Cam (@ holomun), and Soy (SoyCaptain) for beta reading and helping me out with the ideas!

“Would you say you’re a morning person or an evening person?”

“Morning, usually.”

“What is your morning routine, then?”

“I cycle around the city and catch up on the news before I head to school or work.”

“Hm. What is your beauty routine? There’s no way in hell your skin is naturally that clear at your age.”

“I’m afraid that’s confidential, Ohya-san,” Goro replies with an obligatory wink.

“You’ve collected enough facts about me already—surely they are enough for your article?”

“Hey, it’s not every day I get to interview the Detective Prince,” Ohya grumbles. “You promised you’d let me ask you all the questions I have in exchange for the info I gave you.”

“You’re making them up on the spot,” Goro retorts.

“Hah! Ain’t that a great observation,” Ohya cackles. She seems to be getting drunker by the minute. “Just give me a few more deets, Akechi-kun—your fans are starved for information about you. You have a well-built public profile but you’re actually secretive as hell.”

Goro can’t help but feel irritated by her observation. “Fine,” he sighs.

“Great! Let us into the secret life of Goro Akechi!” Ohya cheers. She takes another swig before setting her beer glass on the table roughly. “Are you seeing anyone right now?”

_ Here it goes again. _ “No, I’m far too busy from work and school to partake in the dating scene.”

“Figured it was worth a shot,” Ohya hums. “What kind of girl is your type? Though I doubt you’d give me a straight answer, seeing as you always dodge the question in interviews.”

“Then why ask?”

“Thought you might change your mind. After all, I could write that you dodged the question yet again and fan the flames of the fan theory about you being into  _ much older women _ ,” Ohya prods, waggling her eyebrows.

Goro sighs. Should he make something up? Truthfully, he hasn’t given any thought to dating. There are individuals whom he has found attractive, for sure, but relationships entail a level of time, effort, and sacrifice that he can’t afford at the moment.  _ Say something vague _ , he prompts himself. “Someone quiet,” he treads carefully.

“Oh?” Ohya all but stands up in interest. “Like a demure, bookish girl?”

“Not exactly? Just someone who doesn’t speak just to fill the silence—they have to mean every word they say,” Goro ponders out loud.

“Interesting. Though that makes sense, given your occupation. What kind of looks would you go for? A cute girl? Or a sexy one?” 

Goro really draws a blank on this question. What would his imaginary girlfriend look like? The only person he has been physically attracted to as of late is the insufferable leader of the Phantom Thieves. He has gotten some good eyefuls of Joker in Sae’s palace. Legs for miles, artfully messy hair, a gorgeous smirk, and a smooth, deep voice that sends chills down Goro’s spine when he’s close enough.  _ Does any of that sound heterosexual enough to say? _

_"_ Maybe a nice smile?” Goro tries.

Ohya’s grin becomes predatory, and she looks ready to pounce. Goro is bracing himself for the next intrusive question when their exchange is interrupted by a voice calling out to his right.

“Excuse me. Here is your check, Ohya-san,” the newcomer—likely a staff member—says. Goro turns only to be greeted by a beautiful but strangely familiar face. His gaze is first locked on a set of sharp eyes—ambiguously colored in the dim, red-tinted lights of the bar—framed by long eyelashes. Goro lingers on the carmine lips before taking in the person’s long, curly side-braid and the red and gold kanzashi above their temple. The accessory matches their red, black, and cream retro-style kimono adorned with a few monochrome flowers outlined in gold. He can’t stop staring.

“Hello? Akechi?” The beautiful newcomer inquires.

Goro realizes that he must have tuned out of the conversation while admiring— _ analyzing _ —the elegant stranger.  _ Wait, did they just great me familiarly? Never mind that right now.  _

“Yes?” He coughs. “My apologies. I am… quite tired.”

“It’s no problem,” they give a gentle smile that sets Goro’s insides aflame. “I was just wondering if you wanted any refreshments. I gave Ohya-san her tab because Mama-san insisted that she’s had too much to drink already.”

“Oh. But I’m a minor?” Goro replies dumbly.

Confusion flits across the stranger’s face before their gentle expression morphs into a smirk.

“Oooh,” Ohya vocalizes in the background. “Never mind about your taste in girls.” Goro is barely able to process her comment when the kimono-clad individual decides to interject again.

“Ohya-san, don’t you think you’ve asked enough questions already? You’ve been at it since even before I clocked in. Akechi-kun here does look quite tired,” the stranger entreats sweetly.

“Hmm,” Ohya contemplates. She looks between Goro and the newcomer before letting out a sigh. “Fine, but you’ll owe me,” she answers the stranger before turning her attention to Goro. “Well, I’ve learned something interesting. You’ll have to meet with me here again, Akechi-kun,” she adds while slipping on her jacket and grabbing her belongings.

“I’ll have to?” Goro asks confusedly.

“Yep. I’ll catch you later, then,” Ohya says as she makes her way out of the door. “And you owe me an update, Amamiya-kun!”

Goro is confused for a split second before it all hits him. It must have shown on his face because his companion bursts out laughing. Goro’s ears burn in embarrassment.

“Amamiya-kun,” he addresses the laughing boy in as calm of a voice as he can muster. “Did you intend to trick me? You knew that I didn’t recognize you.”

“That wasn’t my original intention, no,” Amamiya responds in between giggles. “But you acted so differently that I couldn’t help myself. You should have seen the look on your face when Ohya left.”

“Differently how?” Goro reluctantly inquires. God, how he wishes he could disappear into thin air right now.

Inexplicably, Amamiya sits on the same booth seat and scoots up to Goro. Startled, Goro instinctively moves back, but his teammate just leans in closer. “You looked like you wanted to eat me alive,” Amamiya whispers.

Was Goro’s attraction really that obvious? That get-up really caught him off guard. The leader of the Phantom Thieves now holds the knowledge that Goro is at least somewhat attracted to him.  _ As does Ohya _ , Goro belatedly realizes. He quietly panics.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone,” Amamiya assures as if he had read Goro’s mind. “I’ll make sure Ohya won’t either.”

“I appreciate it,” Goro swallows. He vaguely notices that Amamiya still hasn’t made any move to give him more space.

“Good. If you’re not terribly busy, would you mind hanging out with me for a bit longer?” Amamiya asks. “You just joined the team, and I usually take the time to hang out with new members individually.”

_ He’s oddly chattier than usual _ , Goro thinks. He weighs the pros and the cons. On one hand, his school and work assignments have been piling up these days. But on the other hand, he has an opportunity to get into the mind of the leader of the Phantom Thieves. And since Amamiya doesn’t seem to mind the fact that Goro is apparently attracted to him, he might get something else as well. He doesn’t let himself dwell on that thought yet. Goro tears his eyes away from Amamiya’s glossy lips. “I suppose I can make some time tonight.”

“Great!” Amamiya beams. His genuine smile tugs at Goro’s heart in a way that feels dangerous.

“Don’t you have to get back to work, though?” Goro wonders.

“Talking to customers is the main part of my job,” Amamiya explains. “And I have been working more than usual lately—Mama-san said that she wouldn’t mind it if I leave earlier sometimes.”

_ Amamiya working long hours at a bar like this? _ Goro knows that there is more to the leader of the Phantom Thieves than what meets the eye—but it seems like the surprises are endless. Part of him is jealous that Amamiya can work at flower shops and crossdress on bar shifts without caring about his image.  _ Not that it matters anyway—everyone will love him no matter what he does. _

He feels a pang of irritation and tries to focus on something simpler—something more primal.  _ Amamiya is objectively hot _ , he rationalizes.  _ He has to have some degree of interest in me if he still wants to hang out with me right now. And soon enough, it won’t matter what he thinks. _ That thought consoles Goro the most. He’s back in his element. “I see,” Goro goes for a casual response. “Do you always wear women’s kimono on the job?”

To Goro’s surprise, Amamiya appears flustered by this question. “No, I don’t. This is the first time, actually. I spent some time with Lala-chan—Mama-san—last week and this retro kimono in her closet caught my eye,” he explains. “It was love at first sight. I know I don’t look like it, but I really appreciate aesthetics. Lala-chan also hooked me up with a friend of hers for the hair, make-up, and nails.” He holds up his bold red gel nails. They didn’t catch Goro’s attention before but now Goro feels like he can’t look away. “Sojiro scolded me for these but they were worth it.”

Goro can’t help but wonder about what Sakura really thinks of Amamiya and about whether Amamiya is honestly taking his guardian’s opinion so lightly. The caretakers and other kids at Goro’s orphanage had given him hell whenever he showed interest in anything stereotypically feminine. He somehow manages to force down the bitterness that is threatening to surface. 

“The nails suit you,” he replies simply. “They look good.”

“So I look good?” Amamiya teases.

“I don’t know whether I should be surprised by your narcissism, O Selfless Leader,” Goro deadpans, earning a chuckle from his companion.

“I don’t know whether I should be surprised by this whole situation,” Amamiya says lightheartedly. “All of our conversations at LeBlanc have been about philosophy and chess. And you were all business the one time we were in Sae’s Palace.”

“I could say the same for you. And it’s… a different environment here,” Goro responds, tearing his eyes away from Amamiya’s beautiful face. Which is admittedly difficult because he is somehow still pressed up against him.

Amamiya sighs and rests his face on the heel of his palm while gazing at Goro. “I’ve got a good one, Tantei-san,” he begins. “Do you believe in legal justice?”

“That’s an interesting question to ask someone who works with the police force,” Goro replies. “Most people assume that I’ve got plans lined up for a career in law enforcement as a detective or for a law degree.”

“I’m asking precisely because you work with the police force,” Amamiya cocks his head to the side. “Corruption in Japan is mild by some international standards, but there’s no way someone like you can regularly deal with the high conviction rate and not doubt the system. Plus, you interact with cops regularly.”

Goro chuckles. “Do you say this to Niijima-san too?”

“I’m a man of many masks, as you may have gathered,” Amamiya sighs dramatically. “But somehow I feel like I’m wearing my truest mask when I’m with you. So what of legal justice?”

The admission strikes something in Goro’s chest, but he presses on. “It depends on how you define justice. Some people—such as the Phantom Thieves—conceive of justice as actions born from individually determined moral obligations. Others find a harmonious society—in which people agree to disagree but more importantly agree to obey certain rules and norms—to be the epitome of justice. Legal justice is closer to the latter conception,” he pauses. Amamiya is still staring at him with his drink-smudged and now-pink lips parted. Goro feels oddly hot from being the object of Amamiya’s undivided attention. He swallows. “But between you and me, I don’t find that to be justice.”

“So you actually find the Phantom Thieves to be just?” Amamiya inquires. “Then why do you seek to end our activities?”

“You’re too idealistic. And as I’ve stated many times before, if each of us acted according to our own notions of justice, there would be no order. And you can’t expect individual definitions of justice to not clash with one another. In the end, after all of the chaos, the wills of those with strength and influence will prevail. I can’t accept a moral code that is chosen in such an arbitrary manner.”

“You say that as if that’s any different from the society we are already living in. The ‘strong’ are already imposing their wills on us,” Amamiya retorts.

“That’s true. You and I both have personal experience with that. Still, I can’t ignore the disorder that vigilantism inevitably brings about. I favor stability over rapid change,” Goro lies through his teeth.

“I don’t believe that.” Amamiya sits back against his backrest.

“I can’t argue with what you choose to believe about me, Amamiya-kun.”

“I just think that you’re the same as me and the other Phantom Thieves. Things are—the world is—fucked up, Akechi. You and I could change it. You’re welcome to stay with me. With us. No matter what,” Amamiya says softly.

_ Why is he saying this? Does he suspect something? No, it’s impossible. I’ve covered all of my tracks. _ “I don’t understand what you’re getting at,” Goro replies. “Can we talk about something else?”

Goro may have imagined it, but for a second, Amamiya’s face seemed to fall. “Yes, of course,” Amamiya continues without missing a beat. “So what brought you to Crossroads? You seemed to let Ohya pelt you with questions.”

That’s right, he still has yet to properly deal with Ohya. “Yes. I’m gathering information for a human trafficking case,” Goro sighs. “One of my colleagues told me that he heard that a reporter for  _ Every Morning _ —Ichiko Ohya-san—probably had the most information out of any of us. I contacted her and she agreed to share her findings on the condition that I let her ask me some questions for the celebrity column.”

“Sounds like Ohya,” Amamiya murmured, taking another sip of his drink.

“She’s a sharp one,” Goro remarks. “But how do you know her?”

Amamiya waves his hand noncommittally—Goro’s gaze catches on his shiny scarlet nails. They stand out against his slender fingers and fair skin tone. “Oh, you know. I run into her here a lot,” Amamiya replies.

_ Thief business, probably. But he won’t sell out his acquaintances _ , Goro realizes. Amamiya really doesn’t trust him—which is understandable, given the circumstances. “I see. How did you start working here?”

“I heard from a friend that the bar was hiring part-timers, so I came and applied. Are you interrogating me, Tantei-san?” Amamiya asks with a teasing lilt in his voice. He’s leaning toward Goro again. Goro averts his eyes from Amamiya’s face and focuses on his red and gold floral kanzashi, which flutters with his movement.

_ Is he flirting? _ Goro wonders. He can’t help but feel flustered by Amamiya’s odd behavior. “Perhaps,” he manages to reply with a hopefully straight face as Amamiya inches closer. “You’re a difficult one though—you can stand to be more forthcoming with your information.”

“Oh? I think I’m pretty easy for you, Tantei-san. And I can be as forthcoming as you want,” Amamiya whispers.

_ Oh my god _ . Goro can feel his brain short-circuiting and his internal temperature rising to probably unsafe levels. He’s probably being hit on. It’s never happened to him before—at least not like this. He has fans for sure, but those people don't matter. Amamiya is different. He matters. He’s someone like Goro—someone who has also been given the power to mold the world. 

Rationally, Goro knows that letting Amamiya take up too big of a role in his mind—beyond that of a worthy rival—is dangerous. But Joker is infinitely tempting. Though Goro has observed him from afar in palaces for a while, exploring Sae’s palace by his side has really been something else. Goro is ashamed to admit that he has jerked off to the thought of red-gloved hands on his body more than once recently. 

“What… is the meaning of this, Amamiya-kun?” he manages.

“I think you know already. My offer is practically on the table,” Amamiya shrugs, twirling a section of his bangs with his fingers and breaking eye contact. “My hunch was that you’re interested, but I could be wrong.”

“You’re not wrong,” Goro replies. Amamiya stops twirling his hair. “But why now? And why me?” He has a hard time believing that someone like Amamiya would dwell on him.

“When else? You’re cute and hot. People are drawn to your on-screen cuteness but I’ve seen you fight shadows and solve cases,” Amamiya says almost fiercely. “You’ve got an interesting personality under the palatable façade and a competitive nature that frankly gets me hot under the collar. You’re not the only one ogling in the Metaverse, you know. Not the only one tonight, either.”

Amamiya’s response surprises Goro. For a few moments, he is at a loss for words. That Amamiya would want him is almost unbelievable. He could have the object of his recent fantasies. But would that be prudent? He feels not sure if having an intimate relationship—albeit only sexual—with Amamiya would hinder his plans. On one hand, it might make Amamiya easier to manipulate. But on the other hand, he’s afraid that spending more time with one person in particular might make him too attached. There’s no point in forming bonds that will inevitably be broken. His goal requires a solo mission, after all. And one concern in particular somewhat irrationally stands out to him: he doesn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of Amamiya, who is obviously experienced. His pride is too sensitive to being damaged. Still, Goro  _ wants _ . A hook-up would be forgettable. Ren would forget about him.

Even being acquaintances with benefits would be insignificant compared to his other priorities. It couldn’t hurt to indulge himself once in a while.  _ Who knows if I’ll ever get the opportunity again _ , he thinks darkly. He risks his life every day by doing what he does.

Amamiya is now looking at him expectantly. Goro decides to go ahead with it. “I’ve never… I’m not sure what to do,” Goro admits. He is embarrassed by his own admission, but he’s certain that he can’t keep up the pleasant and competent mask—at least not for these matters. Some honesty here wouldn’t do any harm to his narrative. If anything, it could help bolster his innocent detective façade.

Amamiya seems to brighten up. “That’s the concern? You don’t have to decide right now. Let’s keep talking for a bit and see where it goes, yeah?”

“Alright. I’ll defer to your judgment,” Goro says, earning a chuckle from his companion.

“No problem. So, you’re liking my look tonight?” Amamiya teases. “I’ve noticed that you keep staring at my mouth.”

“The makeup is a good color,” Goro feels himself blush in embarrassment at being caught. “You have nice lips,” he adds inanely only to instantly regret it.

“Yeah?” Amamiya grins. “I think you have pretty lips too. And a cute face and an amazing ass.”

Goro automatically preens at the compliments before the full implications hit him. Amamiya has checked him out before. He’s probably  _ thought  _ about Goro before. Goro feels high on it. He decides that he’ll take whatever Amamiya has to give to him. 

“I’m flattered,” he flirts back. “Do you think about my good traits often?

“Wow, what flipped your switch? Not that it’s at all unwelcome.” Amamiya comments. He rests a warm hand on Goro’s thigh. “And I do—all the time. You want the details?”

“Frankly, yes,” Goro plays along.

Amamiya hums. “Well, in the Metaverse, you’re so strong and beautiful that I can hardly keep my eyes off of you. You belong on the front lines during battles. And if I could have my way, I’d take you alone to a safe room—after a battle, preferably. I’d like to taste the victory on your lips. You also get high off of the fighting, I can tell. I’d like to have you on the card table, maybe bent over. I’d love to grind my cock in between your pert ass cheeks and jerk you off. And, partially as an experiment, I’d like to cum on the back of your prince outfit. You know, to see if it would disappear when our clothes change back. But also because I don’t think such a clean outfit suits someone like you.”

“You think I’m dirty?” Goro asks breathlessly. Truthfully, the scenario that Amamiya had in mind is not unlike the ones from his own imagination.

“As dirty as I am, at least. But neither of us can show it because of our positions, huh? We’re more alike than you think,” Amamiya remarks. Goro feels a confusing mixture of emotions at this comment, but Amamiya continues. “Recently, I’ve thought about catching you at a TV station again—when you’re all dolled up for the cameras. I’d ride your cock after they’re done with your makeup, and then fuck your perfect face for my own release. You’d have to go out and talk about the dangers of vigilantism after being balls-deep in the leader of the Phantom Thieves. The girls swooning over your sweet words would have no idea that my dick was in your mouth, either.”

“Amamiya-kun,” Goro breathes. The setting and imagery in his mind were vivid enough to get him worked up. “I think I would like that.”

“Yeah?” Amamiya sighs in his ear. “Do you feel up to trying me out, now?”

“Yes.” Goro was fairly certain now. “But where would we go?”

Amamiya draws back, contemplatively furrowing his brows. “I can't do my room. Morgana’s out with Haru, but Sojiro is working late tonight.”

“Can’t do my apartment either—I’ve got too many classified documents strewn about and haven’t had the time to organize them,” Goro contemplates.

“Ah-ha!” Amamiya snaps his fingers. “The restroom!”

“You want to hook up in a bathroom?” Goro inquires skeptically.

“The one at this bar would do,” Amamiya explains. “I’ve never seen anyone aside from the staff members use it. It’s a decently-sized single stall one.” Seeing Goro’s still-perplexed expression, Amamiya sighs. “It doesn’t have to be perfect, Goro. I’m just dying to get my hands on you right now.”

Goro is flustered for a moment by Amamiya’s forwardness, but quickly gets his bearings again. 

“Alright, let’s do it,” he agrees.

They make their way to a door in the corner. Thankfully, no one seems to notice the two of them. Amamiya opens the door and he and Goro both step inside. The mild scent of potpourri lingers in the air. A dim red light bathes the room.

“The room is clean—I cleaned it,” Amamiya says as if he read Goro’s mind. For a moment, they simply stare at each other. Goro can't seem to tear his eyes away from the gorgeous man. Amamiya’s sharp features, enhanced by elegant makeup, make him look almost doll-like in the glowing red light of the bathroom.

Somewhat transfixed by his nerves and frustratingly flustered, Goro searches in Amamiya’s eyes for any hint of what he should do. The latter similarly appears to be gauging him. Amamiya finally takes a couple of steps forward until they’re fairly close to one another, and slowly places his hands on Goro’s hips—as if he expects him to pull away. He slides his hands up onto Goro’s lower back and leans in close.

“You’re so beautiful,” Amamiya murmurs. “Can I kiss you?”

Goro nods in assent and Amamiya leans in. Their first touch is light and almost feathery. Goro vaguely registers that it’s his first kiss. The thought of Amamiya kissing other people, however, stirs something unpleasant in his chest. He threads his hand into Amamiya’s soft hair—wig and all—and cants forward to add more pressure into the kiss.

Amamiya’s lips are warm, soft, and sticky against Goro’s. Idly wondering about the flavor of his lip gloss, Goro swipes his tongue against Amamiya’s bottom lip. It just tastes sweet—but Amamiya has been overflowing with so much sweetness all evening that Goro can't be sure of his taste buds. He feels him gasp—his breath is warm against Goro’s lips. When Amamiya presses his tongue against him, Goro yields. The sensation of his tongue sliding against his own sends a jolt of pleasure all the way down to his groin. He relaxes and lets Amamiya take control of the kiss. Soon enough, Goro is breathless and overheating.

“Fuck, Goro,” Amamiya finally pulls back. His lips are shiny with spit and Goro has to resist the urge to lean in again and kiss him until he drools. “You feel so good,” he breathes. He presses a wet kiss to the side of Goro’s neck and suckles on the sensitive skin. Goro shivers.

“The feeling is mutual, Amamiya-kun,” Goro manages.

“I’m really glad,” Amamiya says. His hands travel down Goro’s back before giving his ass a light squeeze. The contact surprises Goro, but he doesn’t find it unpleasant. Amamiya’s touch burns hot. He thinks he would welcome it anywhere as he arches into Amamiya’s hands. Amamiya exhales sharply against his skin. “Please call me Ren,” he entreats. “Is there anything in particular that you would or wouldn’t want to do?”

Goro ponders for a moment. He doesn’t seem to be able to think of any specific things. And Amamiya—temporarily Ren, he supposes—obviously seems more knowledgeable. “Can I leave it all up to you?” he asks.

Oddly enough, Ren looks up at Goro with surprise evident on his face. “Yes, of course,” he replies. “That’s no problem. Though, uh, I gotta ask you for a favor first.”

“Yes, what is it?”

“Could you help me out of this kimono? I know I look hot,” he begins with a wink, “but it’s not great for what I have in mind.”

Goro rolls his eyes playfully. “Anything you say, dear Leader.” Amamiya looks amused—Goro mentally congratulates himself for his response.

They get to work. The kanzashi and wig went first. Ren carefully tucks those into the small storage on the shelf above the toilet. The process of undoing the layers upon layers of belts and sashes feels unfamiliarly intimate—Goro is not really sure of where to look, so he keeps his eyes focused on the task. He feels his nerves getting the better of him again as he hangs up the kimono and his own uniform jacket.

“Hey,” Ren calls out, spurring Goro to look up at him. He takes the opportunity to tug Goro close and trace his tongue against the seam of his of his lips. They kiss sloppily this time—open-mouthed and messy. The steady thrum of pleasure builds and Goro finds himself moaning; Ren’s hands caress his hips and thighs. They pull back slowly and the string of saliva between them breaks. Ren lets his juban fall to the floor before grabbing Goro’s hands and sliding them over his chest. “You can touch me. Please.”

Goro feels like he’s on fire. Ren’s skin is warm and smooth. He can feel Ren’s heart thrumming under his palms. He runs his fingers along Ren’s collarbones, then down the slight muscle of his upper chest. Experimentally, he caresses a nipple with his thumb and Ren gasps, leaning onto Goro.

“Ah sorry… Are you alright?” Goro asks.

“Yes,” Ren manages, leaning onto Goro’s shoulder “Please do that again. It feels really nice,” he sighs.

Face burning, Goro traces his thumbs around the sensitive skin surrounding Ren’s nipples. Ren shivers against him. He flicks the erect buds with the tips of his thumbs, then—while feeling bold—rubs against them in circles. Ren’s moaning breathily into his ear. Every fiber of Goro’s being feels like it’s on fire. He can't believe that the great and untouchable Joker is practically melting into him. Spurred by the thought, Goro pinches him, which causes Ren to whine and grind his hips against Goro’s.

_ He’s hard _ , Goro realizes. He’s been hard himself for a while, but the fact that Ren has an erection because of him is almost surreal.  _ And hot _ . Goro rubs circles on Ren’s chest, trying to draw out his sweet moans.

“Goro,” Ren calls, gently grabbing his wrists. “If you keep going like this… I think I might actually cum.”

“You can orgasm from your nipples?” Goro asks, genuinely curious.

“I’m not sure? It’s never happened before but… it felt like I was kind of close,” Ren admits. Goro considers this, drawing his hand up to his chin. “Anyway!” Ren interjects, cheeks pink from embarrassment. “I was thinking that I’d like to suck you off.”

“O-oh,” Goro responds, startled again by Ren’s forwardness. “That sounds good. How should I… position myself?”

“Try leaning against the door? You should be fine just standing but that might be more comfortable,” Ren comments.

Goro does as requested, heart hammering in his chest.  _ That can’t be comfortable _ , Goro thinks while watching Ren sink down to his knees on the cold, tiled floor. Ren doesn’t seem to mind, however. He tilts his head up at Goro and works on undoing his pants. “I’ve thought about this for a while,” he sighs. “I’ve thought about how amazing you are when you kill shadows—I’d love to drop to my knees after a battle and worship your cock.”

“Ah,” Goro gasps as he feels Ren’s hand brush against his erection. “That’s pretty hot.”

“Though I guess I’m doing the next best thing here,” Ren teases. He tugs at Goro’s pants, gesturing for him to step out of them. Goro fights the urge to squirm as Ren pulls down his underwear next. Feeling self-conscious, he’s is dying for Ren to stop staring and to say something—anything.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty,” Ren finally comments. “I’ll be thinking about your gorgeous cock all week.” Without giving Goro a chance to respond, he wraps his hand around Goro’s cock toward the base and gives a kitten-ish lick under the head.

Goro shivers at the unfamiliar sensation. Ren catches his gaze before pressing his lips—now mostly make-up free—to the head of his cock. Keeping eye contact, he sinks down and engulfs Goro with wet heat.

Goro moans involuntarily. The sensation is not as mind-blowing as he thought it would be, but the sight of Ren with his pink-stained lips stretched around Goro’s cock, looking up at him is  _ so much _ . Ren makes it most of the way down his cock before he hallows his cheeks and sucks, applying pressure. He slides back up again. With his mouth just over the head of Goro’s cock, he presses his tongue against Goro’s slit and then swirls it around his head.

“Ah, fuck, Ren,” Goro gasps.

Ren simply hums in response. He reaches for Goro’s hand with his free hand and places it on his hair. Getting the message, Goro threads both of his hands into Ren’s hair. Ren sinks back down, building a steady rhythm and pumping what he can't fit into his mouth with his hand.

Goro does his best not to thrust into the tight heat. He tugs Ren’s hair a bit in his effort, eliciting a stifled moan from Ren with Goro’s dick still in his mouth. He adds more pressure to his grip on Ren’s soft curls—Ren moans louder.  _ Interesting _ . Tearing his eyes off of Ren’s face for a moment, he notices that Ren’s tented gray boxer briefs are soaked through the front. The realization that Ren is getting off from blowing him sends another jolt of pleasure down to Goro’s dick. He can’t prevent his moans from spilling over—Ren feels like heaven.

Soon enough, he feels a familiar pressure building. “Ah, Ren, I think I might be getting close,” he gasps, tightening his grip in Ren’s hair. Ren hums and picks up the pace with his mouth and hand, making no gesture to dodge the inevitable. “Um,” Goro tries again, but Ren just closes his eyes and bobs over him, moaning into Goro’s cock. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Ren palm over his wet boxers. “Fuck,” Goro gasps, unable to hold back. “I’m cumming.”

Ren works Goro through his orgasm with his hand, catching the spurts of cum in his mouth. When Goro is spent and done, he pulls back.

“Sorry about that,” Goro apologizes while pulling up his boxers. His partner simply shakes his head and stands up. Leaning in and resting his hands on Goro chest, he opens his mouth to show Goro the mess of cum on his tongue.

_ Fuck, that’s hot, _ Goro mentally vocalizes. Some part of his brain is trying to tell him that this should be gross, but he somehow thinks that Ren has never looked better.

Instead of spitting it out as Goro expected, Ren swallows. “You taste so good, Goro,” he sighs.

Goro can't help but pull Ren in and initiate the kiss this time, licking greedily into Ren’s mouth. (He tastes his cum in the process and can’t fathom why Ren thinks it tastes good.) They pull away eventually, still panting. “Let me return the favor,” Goro says.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to.”

“No—I really want to,” he insists.

“Hmm. Alright, then. Let’s do the same position? Do you wanna place your jacket underneath your knees?” Ren asks.

“I think I’ll be okay,” Goro replies. “You didn’t need one.”

“O-oh,” Ren stammers, inexplicably blushing. “That’s, uh, because I like having knee bruises from giving blowjobs.”

Ren’s admission makes something hot curl in Goro’s abdomen. “Then it’s fair for me to test if I like them too, right?” Goro teases.

“Alright, fair,” Ren mumbles, averting his gaze. Ren is holding something back from him—Goro makes a mental note to get to the bottom of it.

Goro kneels and is face to face with Ren’s wet boxers. He curiously traces a finger up the shaft of Ren’s erection before gently grazing over the head, drawing a shudder from Ren. Goro looks up to find Ren staring at him very intently.

“You look like you’re the one who wants to eat me,” Goro teases.

“God, I might if you don't get a move on,” Ren retorts playfully. “You’re just too damn pretty.”

“A vigilante  _ and _ a cannibal?” Goro jokes. Ren rolls his eyes. “Do you mind guiding me? I’ve never done this before.”

“Yeah, no problem. For now, though, just see if you can imitate what I did?” Ren suggests.

“Okay,” Goro agrees. He pulls on the waistband of Ren’s boxer briefs to free his cock. It bounces from the movement, and Goro gently places a hand on Ren’s base to steady him. Ren’s cock is… also pretty, to be honest. He thinks he understands Ren’s sentiment from when he was in position. It’s smooth and well proportioned. His glans is an especially pretty pink, decorated with a shiny string of precum. Goro feels a strong urge to lick it, so he does.

He hears Ren inhale as he presses his lips to the tip of his cock. He darts a tongue out to lick up his precum, which is thankfully nothing like the cum that he had encountered in Ren’s mouth. _ Sweet _ , Goro thinks, despite the salty taste. The scent of Ren’s natural musk makes heat pool in Goro’s abdomen. He wraps his mouth on the head of Ren’s cock, suckling gently, before attempting to take more of him in with moderate success.

Ren lets out an appreciative groan, placing his hands into Goro’s hair. “Open your jaw wide but try to relax? Try to keep your teeth away. And breathe through your nose. Remember, you don't have to take all of it in,” he advises and strokes Goro’s hair soothingly.

Goro does as instructed. There’s more tension in his jaw than expected, but it’s bearable. He sinks down as far as he can, sucking gently. The feeling of having a warm cock against his tongue is pleasant. And the sensation of having his mouth filled is in fact as arousing as Ren had made it seem. Goro’s own cock is interested again, to say the least. Keeping the base of Ren’s dick steady with his hand, he pulls back up again, swirling his tongue around Ren’s head and lapping up the precum that keeps spilling out.

“Fuck,” Ren moans. “Yeah, kind of like that. You don’t have to use your tongue that much, though. Try adding your hand?”

Goro sinks his mouth back down on Ren’s cock and then pulls back up. He repeats the action a couple more times before adding his hand to the pumping motion. Ren is sighing now, which Goro takes as encouragement. He tries to pick up the pace with his mouth, but it throws his coordination with his hand off, so he slows down again.

A few minutes pass. Ren is humming and moaning, but Goro isn't sure whether he’s actually bringing him closer to orgasm or not. He doubts that he is at this pace. And now that he’s tired, he’s not sure whether he can keep it up.  _ Lips over teeth. Coordinate. His _ jaw aches. But having Ren’s pretty cock in his mouth is still addictively dizzying, so he presses on.

“Hey,” Ren says a while later. “I know it’s tiring. Maybe we can try something else?”

Goro pops Ren’s cock out of his mouth and wipes at the drool that has spilled onto his chin. “Sorry,” he says self-consciously, feeling his face warm at his apparently visible struggles.

“It’s no problem,” Ren helps him up. “It’s not a natural skill? At least not for most,” he explains as he places his hands on Goro’s lower back to bring him close again. “And I think I’ve got a better idea.”

“Oh?” Goro asks. Ren is stroking his back soothingly—his gentle gray eyes stare into Goro. Despite his previous humiliation, Goro feels strangely comfortable and at ease. He pushes aside the instinctive questions that he has about this emotion.

“Wanna jerk me off with your hand? We could make out, too,” Ren suggests.

“Anything for you,” Goro finds himself saying.

“Perfect.” Ren snakes his hand up to the back of Goro’s neck and pulls him in for an open-mouthed kiss.

Goro is melting into the kiss when he feels Ren guide his hand back to his dick. After giving a couple of experimental tugs to find a good grip, Goro starts to pump his Ren’s cock slowly. The lewd sounds of Goro’s hand moving over Ren’s wet cock and Ren’s soft moans set Goro’s insides aflame. Remembering that he has one hand free, Goro pinches one of Ren’s nipples lightly.

Ren gasps, breaking the kiss. Goro rolls the swollen nipple gently. “O-oh… More,” he sighs.

It’s a bit difficult to simultaneously keep stroking Ren steadily with his other hand, but somehow Goro manages. “Yeah?” He gently tugs and twists on the erect bud.

“Mmm… That’s good,” Ren affirms. “Oh, wait. I think I have an idea.”

Goro pauses his ministrations. “What is it?”

Ren looks flustered for a moment before determination flashes across his face again. “You’re hard again right? I can get us off… So you can use both of your hands for my chest.”

“Both? Didn’t know you were so greedy, Leader,” Goro teases.

“Hey! You were the one who started it,” Ren huffs. Goro simply raises an eyebrow. “Well, never mind. Is the idea good to you?”

“Yep,” Goro agrees. “Lead the way.”

With one hand on Goro’ hip, Ren pulls down Goro’s boxers and presses their hips together, aligning their erections as best as he can. Goro stares as Ren wraps his hand around both of their dicks. The sight and sensation of their hard, weeping cocks pressed up together has the heat curling Goro’s cut again—he’s unable to stifle a moan when Ren works his hand over them. He pumps them slowly at first, appreciating the friction, before building up to a steady pace.

As promised, Goro flicks his the tips of his thumbs over Ren’s nipples before rubbing them with the pads of his fingers. Ren arches his back into the touch, eyes closing. He looks positively debauched, leaning into Goro’s caresses with his hand still working over both of them.

Guessing that Ren seems to be craving more stimulation than less, Goro pinches Ren’s nipples and pulls on them until the swollen buds are distended.

“A-ah! More, please,” Ren begs. His hand is pumping their cocks more frantically now.

“Who thought the leader of the Phantom Thieves would be so wanton?” Goro can’t help but taunt, giving Ren’s tugged-on nipples a hard pinch. Goro’s barely holding on himself, though. Ren’s shamelessness and expert hand are making him feel lightheaded from arousal and pleasure.

“Fuck yes,” Ren moans. “I’m a big slut,” he almost seems to be prompting. The derogatory word goes straight to Goro’s—and probably also Ren’s—cock.

“So you’d do this with anyone?” Goro indulges him, twisting on his nipples.

Ren’s gorgeous gray eyes, though slightly teary from the rougher turn of events, bore straight through Goro. “Sometimes. But I always want to do this with you.”

Not sure what to say to that, Goro leans in for a kiss instead. Ren’s tongue receives him eagerly and they kiss open-mouthed and sloppily. Goro focuses on teasing Ren’s nipples—which is a more difficult task while riding the waves of pleasure delivered by the sensation of Ren’s cock against his own and Ren’s busy hand. Between the visuals and the physical sensation, Goro doubts that he could last much longer. A glance downward confirms that the mess of precum dripping all over on Ren’s hand isn’t the fault of Ren alone.

“Oh, Goro,” Ren moans, breaking kiss. There’s drool on his chin and his cheeks are prettily flushed. “I’m getting close. Do you mind?”

Goro shakes his head—he’s too far gone himself to worry about keeping his button-down clean. “It’s fine. I think I’m close, too.” He pulls sharply on Ren’s swollen nipples again, making Ren cry out—and the sound goes straight to Goro’s dick. Goro alternates between rolling Ren’s nipples and pinching them while Ren works his hand over their slick cocks.

“O-oh, I’m cumming,” Ren sighs, mouth falling open, and puffy nipples becoming erect under Goro’s fingers. He continues to steadily pump the two of them as his own milky cum decorates his hand. Seconds later, Goro’s pushed over the edge too, adding to the mess. The strings of cum between their cocks break apart as Ren slowly lets go.

Moments pass as they lean against each other, trying to regain their bearings.

“That was amazing,” Ren finally says. “Are you good?”

“Yeah,” Goro manages. His heart is still rabbiting in his chest and he feels strangely antsy. It is just from his climax? Or it some anxiety related to the fact that he had just had sex with Joker?

Ren looks down on his soiled hand. “Alright. Hang on, I can get us some paper towels,” he says and makes toward the sink area.

Goro leans against the door. He feels strange. Now that his arousal had cleared, he’s able to get a more objective look at the situation. He had just lost his virginity to Ren—which, he supposes, is fine. He’s never given it much thought before, but now that it’s done and gone, he feels bizarrely empty.  _ It’s probably because the hook-up is done and over, _ he thinks. He had felt so full just moments ago—full of Ren—that the drop back to the status quo is startling. He wonders if he’ll ever have that sort of connection in his life again. He thinks about Ren’s ability to pick up on and quickly assuage his discomfort, his patient guidance, his surprisingly cute and needy side, and his caring voice.

“Here you go,” the aforementioned voice interrupts Goro’s thoughts. Ren is handing a couple of paper towels to him.

Goro thanks him. They clean themselves off in relative silence. Goro distantly wonders if Ren provides the same care to everyone else he hooks up with. The thought brings up a familiar bitterness. That’s probably the case—Ren is extremely caring by nature. His experience might be from hook-ups with his friends—vague images of the faces of Phantom Thieves pop up in his head. Goro clenches his fist around a paper towel. He was a fool to think that he had any sort of connection with Ren.

“Hey,” Ren says softly. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he says while gesturing toward the used paper towel in Goro’s hand. Goro is confused for a moment before handing the trash to him. Ren throws their paper towels in the trashcan to his side.

“Yeah, I think,” Goro replies, averting his eyes. “It’s just new to me, I guess.”

Ren steps in and places his hand on Goro’s cheek. Startled, Goro looks up and into Ren’s eyes. 

“Uh, Goro,” Ren begins. “I just want to let you know that I’m really glad that you kinda opened up to me? Thank you for sharing yourself with me. I had a really nice time.”

Goro must have been staring at Ren with a really strange look on his face because Ren’s expression falls. He strokes Goro’s cheek with his thumb once before dropping his hand by his side. Goro wants to reply but he doesn't know what to say. His thoughts are getting unpleasant and jumbled.

“I’ll be around. Let me know if you want to hang out again, yeah? We don’t have to have sex again. We could check out new cafes together or something,” Ren suggests lightly.

“I guess you can always hook-up with your other friends,” Goro says before he can stop himself. He instantly regrets it.

“What do you mean? I don’t really hook up with my friends,” Ren knits his eyebrows together. A couple of moments pass. “You know what, never mind. Just know that I’d love to spend more time with you, Goro. We can do whatever.”

A couple of knocks on the door make both Ren and Goro jump.

“Ren-chan?” Lala-chan’s voice calls from over the partition. “Are you in there?”

“Ah! Yes, Lala-chan!” Ren replies, raising his voice a bit. “Sorry for not telling you.”

“Alright. I was just getting worried since you disappeared for a while. Let me know if you need me or anything, alright? I need to head back to the bar.”

“I’m fine—don’t worry. And I’ll let you know,” Ren says. They listen to Lala-chan’s footsteps fade away. “Time to get dressed and head back,” he sighs.

Goro is putting on his blazer when he notices that Ren is staring at his kimono while wearing only his juban. “What’s wrong?”

“Ah, Goro,” Ren turns to him with a sheepish smile. “I forgot that I don’t know how to put on a kimono. Would you happen to know how?”

“Uh… I don’t know how either,” Goro frowns. How is Ren going to leave the bathroom if he can’t get dressed?

“Can you do me a favor and ask Lala-chan to come back? She’s the one who helped me put it on.”

“You mean—oh god,” Goro feels his face burn. He doesn’t see any other solution to the problem at hand, but letting someone else see them in this rather compromising situation feels terribly embarrassing. Ren is still looking at him with pleading eyes. “Alright,” Goro acquiesces. “I’ll knock five times when I come back.”

“Thank you, Goro,” Ren claps. “You’re the best!”

The compliment leaves something warm and fuzzy in his chest. Goro exits the bathroom as discreetly as he can, scanning for folks who may be looking his way. Thankfully, the bar is still fairly empty tonight. He stalks over to the side of the bar and tries to wave Lala-chan down.

Lala-chan notices him immediately. “Akechi-kun?” she asks. “What are you still doing here?”

“I… haven’t left,” he admits awkwardly. “But more importantly, Ren needs your help. He’s still in the bathroom.”

“Ren-chan?” Lala frowns. “I thought he said he was alright?”

“Haha. Well. I guess it’s better if you went to see for yourself?”

They make their way to the bathroom. Goro knocks five times and Ren cracks the door open. Seeing that Goro is back with Lala-chan, Ren opens the door and ushers them inside.

Lala-chan eyes Ren, the kimono hanging from the door hook, the bin full of belts and accessories, and Goro. She lets out a long breath. Ren sheepishly twirls his hair between his fingers.

“Out of all nights,” she sighs. “I guess I understand well enough—I was young once too, you know.” Goro feels his face flush at the comment. One peek at Ren confirms that he is also beet-red.

“Sorry, Lala-chan. The kimono and the sashes are probably all wrinkled now.”

“Don’t worry about it, Ren-chan. That kimono was a gift to you anyway,” she explains. Ren looks up in surprise. “I could tell how much you loved it. Fold your kimono up—I’ll bring your regular clothes over from the storage room. I can show you how to properly fold and store it later.”

“I really appreciate it. And thank you for all your help, too,” Ren says.

“Of course, dear,” she pats his head. “And Akechi-kun,” she calls.

Goro stands up straight. “Yes?”

“Thank you for taking care of my part-timer here. He’s a capable boy, but he does better when people are looking out for him,” Lala-chan says.

“O-oh. You’re welcome. It’s no problem at all,” Goro replies. He’s getting the impression that there is a misunderstanding here, but he doesn’t feel like unpacking any more right now.

“Alright, then. I need to get back to the bar. But again, do let me know if you need anything. That goes for both of you,” she smiles.

Ren and Goro look at each other while Lala-chan walks out.

“Well, that was easy,” Goro comments lightly. The kimono intervention has him feeling somewhat normal again.

“Lala-chan is my hero,” Ren says dramatically.

“For a hero yourself, you certainly are in need of saving,” Goro teases.

Ren grins. “Did you just call me a hero? Doesn’t that make you the big bad detective?”

“You certainly seemed like you were craving some rough interrogation tactics earlier,” Goro smirks.

“Hey! That’s not what I meant,” Ren covers his blushing face with his hands.

“What was that, by the way? You started off all gentle and guiding and then you began calling yourself a slut.”

Ren groans and turns around, his hands still covering his face. “I’m into… certain things that I usually prefer to hold back. But some buttons were pushed. Thanks to you.”

“Oh?” The knowledge that Goro somehow uniquely broke Ren out of his own restraints makes him feel oddly giddy.

“You’re welcome to push those buttons again, anytime,” Ren mumbles.

Ren’s words hit him just as Lala-chan knocks on the door again. Goro feels flustered by Ren all over again. He receives Ren’s clothes from Lala-chan and waits as Ren dresses. They finally both emerge from the bathroom. 

“My shift hasn’t ended yet and Lala-chan still needs to teach me how to store my kimono. You’re probably leaving though, right?” Ren asks.

“Yes,” Goro sighs. “I do actually have work to catch up on.” Ren walks him to the door.

“Before you go,” Ren begins, “I just want to remind you that you’re welcome here. The Phantom Thieves would welcome you. I'd want you here—even if you weren’t the Detective Prince or didn't have a persona.”

“I see,” Goro replies awkwardly while standing in the doorway. “Thank you.”

“Alright. Have a safe trip home, Tantei-san,” Ren winks. “Please come back here to see me any time.” He closes the door.

Goro emerges on the brightly lit streets of Shinjuku. Chilly autumn air washes over him. He feels apprehensive, but his chest is strangely both tight and warm. He has a lot to think about.

 


End file.
